


i would linhardt even if he were a worm

by claudegf



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Boba Shop AU, F/M, Fake Dating, Strangers to Lovers, i lied not fake dating there is definitely real dating going on, linhardt is a cool guy, neighbors to lovers, xin works at a boba shop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudegf/pseuds/claudegf
Summary: Xin is just your regular boba shop employee.... until one fateful day a nice cool looking green haired man walks in and falls asleep on some chairs.
Relationships: xin/linhardt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. A Fateful Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to my friend xin <3

It was a slow day in the boba shop. Xin had only had 8 customers in the past 3 hours of working, and she was beginning to get bored. She looked around and saw the stairs leading up to the second floor with empty tables,and next to them the booths stood, unoccupied. Lazily, she laid her head down on the desk and waited for the next customer to enter the shop. A couple minutes later, the bells chimed, indicating that a customer had entered the shop. She looked up and saw a very handsome but sleepy looking man come in and lay down on one of the empty booths. 

“Sir,” Xin began, “You can't do that” but is met with silence. “Sir? Are you going to order boba or not?” Xin asked, more forcefully this time. The green haired male responded with an unsatisfactory grunt, like he didn't appreciate being woken up.

“What?” he said, obviously disgruntled, and evidence of sleep still in his eyes. _There was no way he fell asleep right after walking in the door_ , Xin thought, with a confused look on her face.

“You came in the shop then just fell asleep! You need to order boba or leave, this is not a place to take a nap,” Xin had responded, slightly more annoyed than before. 

“Oh, sorry,” he mumbled as he got up, then reached in his pocket to pull out his wallet. “I would like a Thai tea please, with lychee jelly instead of tapioca too,” he squinted to read her name tag, “Xin.” Then he yawned and set down the money to pay for it. _That's weird_ , Xin thought. _That's my favorite order. We have similar tastes._ Xin wrote down his order but then realized that she didn't have his name.

“Can I get a name for your order?” Xin asked, also out of curiosity to know what the attractive man’s name was. 

“Von Hevring. Linhardt von Hevring” he replied. Xin couldn't help but think that somehow that was a cute yet fitting name for someone like him. She went to work to make the tea for him, and when she came back, he had already fallen back asleep. Upon further inspection, Xin would deduce that he did, in fact, look kind of cute. _Maybe he’s not so bad_ , Xin thought, glancing at his sleeping face once more before gently shaking him awake. 

“Linhardt,” Xin began, “Your order is ready.” Linhardt mumbled a thanks and took the drink as Xin walked back behind the counter. She watched as he poked the straw through the lid very ungracefully. Tea had gotten all over him, and Xin quickly grabbed some napkins and came to his aid. “How did you even manage to do that?” Xin wondered out loud as Linhardt looked quite upset at how he was now covered in tea and cold. 

“I don't know, I just got unlucky, I guess,” he said as he shrugged. He took the napkins from Xin and began to clean the tea off the table, then longingly looked at his now half empty cup of tea. “I think this is a sign that it's time for me to finally go home. Nap time awaits.” He said as he got up and trudged towards the door. Xin watched him lazily walk past her, and then her eyes followed him out the door. If she was having any second thoughts about him being cute, they were gone now. He really was captivating towards Xin, who was now hoping that he would come back to the shop again.

“I really hope to see him again,” Xin thought out loud. The moment was short lived as the bell to the shop rang again, and somebody walked in. Xin went back behind the counter and looked up to see Linhardt once more. “I thought you had left to go take a nap,” Xin questioned.

“Yes, but I wanted to give you this,” and handed Xin a piece of paper. “I’ll be going now. Goodnight,” and with that he walked out the door once more. Xin looked down at the paper which was haphazardly folded into quarters. She unfolded it and on the paper, scrawled in very messy handwriting was a note that read _Thank you for helping me clean up the tea, I hope to meet you again soon. -Linhardt_ and his phone number below it. Xin felt a little bit of heat creep on her cheeks before the bell rang again and another customer entered the shop.

~~~~~~~~~

Xin’s shift had finally ended and she began to head home. On the way there, she thought back to the peculiar fellow that had entered the shop. He was quite attractive, and if he had put his phone number in a note, he must have thought the same of Xin. She reached in her pocket to grab the paper and look at it again, but her pockets were empty.

“I left it in the shop!” she exclaimed and turned around to run back towards the shop. She burst through the door and went back behind the counter to see the paper sitting on the floor, from having fallen off the counter some time during her shift. Xin picked it up then said a goodbye to her coworker, who had looked at her in confusion. Now back on the way home, she looked at the note and read it again. A smile started to form on her face as she remembered Linhardt, without even realizing it. _Maybe he is cute, and maybe I do hope to see him again too_ , Xin thought, before turning down the street that she lived on. Looking around at the pretty evening sky, filled with swirls of pinks and oranges. As she started walking again, she noticed a familiar head of green hair walking towards her down the street.

“Linhardt?” she called out and his eyes widened in surprise. 

“Xin?” I didn't know you lived around here. Or I’m at least assuming you do.” he responded, walking towards you at a slightly faster pace. 

“I do…” Xin trailed off, surprised at seeing him again so soon. “I live in that one,” and she pointed to a house several yards away.

“”That's funny,” he responded, “Because I live at that one.” He pointed at the house right next to Xin’s. 

“Wow. Why haven’t I seen you around before?” Xin asked, “I would have noticed someone like you.”

“That's because I just moved in today,” He smiled. “I guess we will be seeing more of each other then. That's good.” Linhardt looked pleased at that. “Well, I have to be going now,” he said.

“See you later,” Xin called out to him as he walked away, in which he turned around and waved a goodbye. She turned back towards her house, smiling as she walked in and closed the door. She could tell this was the beginning of something good.


	2. An Enjoyable Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xin and Linhardt spend more time together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xin i hope ur satisfied

Xin sits in the shop once again, and business is slow once again. She lazily rests her head on her hand, against the counter, looking out towards the rain in a daze. The doorbell rang and Xin looked up, hoping for a certain someone to walk in the door, but alas, it was just a regular customer, soaking wet and looking for cover. She took their order and while making it, she thought of why Linhardt was always on her mind recently. Sure, they had been exchanging texts back and forth, but nothing that would say she liked him. She couldn't like him, they had just met, but he was fairly attractive, and his personality was indeed, charming and unique, to say the least. She handed the person their order then went to the back to make her own drink. She didn't hear the bell ring, but when she looked up again she saw him. Linhardt was standing at the counter, looking at the menu to appear busy, even though he already had his order. Xin moved towards him and felt a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks as he smiled and waved a hello. 

“Here’s your order, Linhardt.” Xin said with a smile as well. 

“Xin, are you busy this weekend?” Linhardt asked, and Xin instantly knew where this was going. 

“I believe so. Why?” Xin had responded, but she already knew the answer.

“I happen to have stumbled upon two tickets to the new aquarium’s grand opening. I thought we could go, and you know, get to know each other better.” 

“Is this a date?” Xin questioned, maybe a little hopeful. 

“It can be whatever you want it to be.” Linhardt didn’t say anymore, and payed for his tea. 

“Meet at 9?” Xin called out before he exited the shop. She only got a nod in response but that was enough for her. And with that, she knew for sure that she certainly had _feelings_ for him. 

~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Xin had woken up, excited for her date with Linhardt, if you could even call it that. He had never given a proper answer, but Xin couldn’t be bothered because she knew what it was in her heart. She got in her car and drove to the address that he had sent her, and when she parked and walked towards the entrance, she noticed Linhardt was already there. He holds out his hand in an old fashioned way, and Xin smiles. 

“Shall we go?” He asks as Xin takes his hand and she swears her heart skipped a beat. 

They enter the aquarium, hand in hand, and Xin’s eyes open wide. The building seems much larger on the inside, with massive tanks stretching from the floor to the ceiling. Fish of every color, all sorts of color, and every type of shark, whale, and dolphin you would imagine filled those tanks. It was a place out of a dream for Xin, and she fet awestruck at the beauty of the place. She hadn’t realized she zoned out until Linhardt squeezed her hand and she was brought back to reality. 

Linhardt looked concerned, softly asking “Are you okay?” in which Xin only nodded in response. He started leading her deeper into the aquarium and only stopped to look at the sea turtle exhibit. “This one is my favorite,” he says, glancing at Xin then back to the turtles. 

“Is it because they are green?” Xin jokes, but Linhardt is too captivated by the turtles to respond. She turns away and drags him to a different tank. After a short walk, they stop in front of the whale sharks. 

“ _These_ are your favorites?” Linhardt questions, raising an eyebrow. “Not as cool as the sea turtles.” And with that Xin lets go of his hand to move closer to the tank. Linhardt crosses his arms but watches her as she runs excitedly up to the glass to get a better look at the whale sharks. He notices her enthusiasm and walks up towards her. “I’ll be back in a bit,” He said, and there was no doubt in his mind that she would still be standing there when he got back. 

Xin was still looking at the whales when he came back, 10 minutes later. He walked up behind her and she jumped when he tapped her shoulder. 

“Oh, you’re back.” She says as her eyes notice a bag from the aquarium gift shop in his hand. “What’s that?” she asks. 

“Just something I thought you would like,” and he pulls out a whale shark stuffed animal. “I didn't know what you would like, so,” he starts as scratches his head, “so I picked that one and hoped for the best.”

“It's perfect.” Xin responded then went to hug him. She felt her face burn in his shoulder, and while she was sure he could feel the heat radiating off her cheeks, she didn't care the slightest bit. Linhardt smiled and hugged her back. 

“How about we go get lunch? I saw an interesting diner on the way here.” Xin agrees and Linhardt goes to find the address on his phone as Xin looks at the stuffed toy, a smile on her face. “Alright,” he said as he sent her the address, “ I’ll meet you there.” And with that, they both head over to get lunch. 

~~~~~~~~~

When Xin got out of her car, she realized she was the first person there. She went inside, and it certainly was an _interesting_ place. There were bright neon colors everywhere, but it still managed to be warm and welcoming. When Linhardt walked in, Xin turned around to greet him. “It’s about time you decided to show up.” She teased. 

“Ah, my bad. I’m here now, though.” And with that the waitress led them to a booth in the corner of the restaurant. They busy themselves with looking at the menu, both unsure of what to say. 

“So, Linhardt,” Xin begins, “What brings you to our humble town? Last time I checked I didn't have a pretty next door neighbor.”

“Oh, so you think I’m pretty?” Linhardt teases. “I'm just kidding, I came to town because of my job,” He pauses to let the waitress take their orders. “They transferred me here, so now it's now my duty to be your pretty next door neighbor.” 

“Really? What do you do?” 

“Just some historical research, a little bit of artifact investigation, mainly just make reports on stuff. I work at the museum downtown.” 

“Wait, that's actually interesting. I’ll have to visit the museum sometime.” Xin stopped when their food had arrived, and the rest of the dinner was just little conversations between bites, and averting eye contact, with blush on faces. Once they finished their meals, they both reached for the check. Linhardt snatched it up first, not allowing Xin to take it. 

“Nope, I asked you out on this date, I will be the one to pay.” Linhardt responds to Xin’s unhappy glare. 

“So you admit it was a date!” Xin says a little too loudly, and the other people in the diner turn towards the table. Xin smiles awkwardly then turns back to Linhardt. “I thought it would be.”

“I told you it could be whatever you wanted. It’s clear you wanted it to be a date, so a date it is.” He frowns. “Unless I was wrong…” he trails off. 

“No, No! I wanted this to be a date.” She looks away and Linhardt pushes her chin to tilt her head back towards him. 

“Then it’s settled. This was a date.” As if on cue, the waitress comes back and they both get up to leave. 

When they were outside the building, Linhardt turned towards her. “I hope this isn't the last date. I had fun, and if I’m reading this right, I’m assuming you did too.”

“I did.” Xin responds. 

“Well, I had a fun time, but now I think it's time for a nap. I normally don’t get up that early.” 

“Well, I guess I’ll see you later?” Xin asks, hope in her eyes. 

“Yes, I’ll see you later.” and he opens the door to Xin’s car for her then smiles and waves as she drives away before getting into his car and heading back.


	3. A Spontaneous Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xin is having fun, thinking thoughts, but Linhardt has an even better idea of fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its a lil short but very important thing !!! at the end

Xin spends the rest of the evening thinking about Linhardt. She knew they had chemistry, but she hasn’t known him that long. The date had to be the best one she had ever had. Xin wasn’t one to dwell on feelings, but Linhardt was messing with her brain. While making breakfast, while with her friends, even before falling asleep, Linhardt was on her mind. She didn’t know if he felt the same, but by the looks of it, he definitely had some sort of affection for her. Xin decided not to think about it any more and get some rest. She had work tomorrow, and work meant a distraction from all the thoughts and feelings mixing around in her head. 

~~~~~~~~~

The next couple weeks passed in a blur. Winter was rolling around, and the air was getting crisp and chilly. Xin and Linhardt had more dates, all equally as fun and exciting as the first one, yet with each passing date, Xin felt more and more attracted to Linhardt. Xin had never had a relationship last this long, and things were going better than ever. They were constantly texting and calling at every chance they had, if they weren’t already together at the boba shop, someone’s house, or on a date. 

She walked into the boba shop at 11:30, ready to open up at noon. While preparing the ingredients she would need for the day and setting up the chairs, she heard the bell ring, meaning someone had entered the shop. 

“Sorry, we’re not open ye-“ Xin had started to say, but stopped when she saw who it was. 

“Not even for me? And to think I woke up this early just for you” Linhardt sighed, shaking his head and turned around to head back out the door. 

“Wait! Don’t leave!” Xin called out towards him. “I want you to stay! The mornings are usually slow, I can use the entertainment.”

“Alright, if you insist,” He responded. “But I will be taking a nap. Wake me up when you open the shop.” And with that, he lays down on the booth and falls asleep. While looking at his sleeping figure, she realizes that this is similar to when they first met. Sleeping wasn’t allowed in the shop still, but Linhardt didn’t care and Xin couldn’t be bothered to wake him up. It's not like they were open and there were many customers anyways. She thought about how long they have known each other. It’s been at least a few months since the first day they met, and things have only gone uphill for them. Looking closer, she thought how beautiful he really is. Linhardt is a very attractive man, and exactly Xin’s type. Him stumbling into the shop seemed like fate at this point. She knew she was falling for him, yet she also refused to believe that it was happening this soon— if soon meant a couple months. 

Xin looked at the clock on the wall and realized that it was time to open. She flipped the sign, looked at Linhardt one last time, then went to start prepping his favorite tea for when he woke up. The bell rang, and a customer walked past Linhardt’s sleeping body and proceeded to order. She made the tea, and when the customer left, Linhardt woke up. He took his tea and murmured a sleepy “Thank you” before heading off to work himself. 

~~~~~~~~~

By the time her shift was over, Xin was exhausted. It was a busy day at work, and her thoughts of Linhardt were distracting her. She finally got home, and laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She sighed, and as if on cue, there was a tiny  _ clink  _ at her window. Surprised, Xin pulled back the curtains to see Linhardt outside, who waved sheepishly. Xin opened the window and whispered “What are you doing? It's almost midnight!”

“Is it? I hadn’t even noticed.” Linhardt replied. 

“Why are you here? You can just call me you know!” Xin whisper-yelled. 

“You see, I did but you didn’t respond,” Linhardt put his hands in his pockets. “So I decided to come over.” Xin checked her phone, which was charging on her bedside table. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn’t notice that he did call. 

“Well? What do you need?” 

“Can I come in?” He smiled and scratched the back of his head. “It's kinda cold.”

“Of course, one sec,” and she opened the window for him to crawl into. Once he was in, he sat down in a chair across from Xin, where she was perched on her bed. “What is it?”

“I wanted to ask if you would be my date to a ball.” Linhardt said softly, looking away with blush dusting his cheeks. 

“A ball? I’m not sure, parties really aren't my thing…” Xin began, but once she saw Linhardt’s face, she started to reconsider. “What is the ball for?”

Linhardt’s face brightened. “It’s for the museum I work at. They have an annual winter ball for all the employees, and I wanted you to go with me.” Xin thought about this real hard. Large crowds and parties weren’t her ideal Saturday night, but Linhardt really wanted this. 

“Alright,” Xin finally spoke after some time. “I’ll go. Who knows, maybe it will be fun.” Linhardt smiled. 

“Thank you! I promise to make it the best party you have ever been to!” 

“But, Linhardt, one more thing,” Xin began. “Why did you have to come over to my house in cold weather at midnight to ask? Couldn’t it wait until morning?” Linhardt only smiled in response to that. 

“Don’t worry about it.” and with that he crawled back out the window and ran to his house, but not before shouting a goodnight to Xin, disregarding the sleeping neighbors. As soon as he was inside his house, Xin turned the lights off and laid back on the bed. The only reason she agreed to go was to make Linhardt happy, but now that she’s thinking about it more, maybe she could use this opportunity for the best. If anything, Xin was certain of one thing, and that was that she loved Linhardt at this point. Hopefully, she would be able to tell him, but she wasn’t sure if she could. This was a big deal for her, and all this thinking made her tired.  _ What am I going to do? _ was the last thought in Xin’s head before she drifted off into a dreamless sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was difficult to write :’)) but next chapter ????? oh ur in for it


	5. The Party... and What Comes After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xin and Linhardt go to the party....... but something happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeeeeeee xin i hope u like it

Xin arrived at the ball, arm in Linhardt‘s. Music could be heard from outside the venue as they walked up to the extravagant entrance. She looked up at the party decorations and streamers lining the massive doorway. When they walked in, a soft golden light shined down, and Xin could see the room full of people all dressed in flowing gowns and fancy tuxedos. Xin looked down at her own dress, black with a sheer top dotted with stars. Linhardt wore a black tuxedo, with a bowtie made from black starry fabric. They matched, kind of. As they made their way to the buffet, Linhardt unlinked their arms and took her hand instead to weave through the crowd. Once they got little snacks and drinks, they sat down at an empty table and watched the people dancing. 

“I’m not much of a dancer,” Xin stated while looking at the amount of people on the dance floor. 

“Good thing I’m not either,” Linhardt said as he stood up from their spot. “I’m gonna go get some more snacks.”

“Sure,” replied Xin and he went back to the buffet. Xin put her head in her hand and thought  _ Tonight is the night. It's now or never.  _ and waited anxiously for his return. 

~~~~~~~~~

They walked up to the second floor balcony to get some fresh air. Xin had her arms over the railing, looking out at the cityline below. She was captivated by the view, so much that while she was looking out, she didn't notice Linhardt, standing next to her, never taking his eyes off her. He was worried because she normally didn’t act this way, distant and such. They hadn’t spoken too much tonight, and Xin looked like she had a lot on her mind. She didn't catch his careful and concerned expression, as well as the soft smile that slowly appeared and the slight red that sprinkled his cheeks. He wasn’t just looking at her, he was admiring the way the light painted her face at all the right angles, and how stunning she looked in the dress. Linhardt was caught off guard when she spoke. 

“Hey Lin,” and he smiled at the nickname, “I’ve been thinking a lot.” and Xin paused. 

“Yes, hun?” 

“I’ve been thinking quite a bit,” she began again, “I’ve been driving myself crazy with how much I have been thinking.”

“Have you now?” Linhardt responded.

“Yes, and,” She stopped again to lay her head down on her arms, which were draped across the railing, “What I’m trying to say is,” she sighs, “I love you, I guess,” Xin spoke, as she looked out at nothing in particular with half lidded eyes. “You probably already knew that though.” She laughs bitterly before turning towards Linhardt. He is frozen in place, completely at a loss for words. He didn’t expect that, and especially not from a Xin who definitely won’t remember this later on. She was so caught up in the moment and the rush of the party that she might not remember anything from this night. They hadn’t really mentioned how they felt in words, it was just kind of a known fact. They both knew they liked each other, even though nothing was ever stated. 

“I think I should get you home,” and with that he took her hand and led her back inside the building and then back to the car. The car ride home was silent, with Xin asleep in the passenger seat while Linhardt driving, his head swimming with shock, happiness, and many other unnameable emotions. When he pulled into his driveway, he picked her up bridal style to carry her inside her house, when he realized he didn’t know where she put her keys, and the spare wasn’t there. After thinking for a bit, he decided just to take her back to his house, which was only just a 2 second walk away. He opened his door, set Xin down on his bed, then took a blanket and pillow to his couch and passed out, still in his tuxedo. 

~~~~~~~~~

Xin wakes up to Linhardt’s sleeping face. Startled, she scrambled out of the bed, and stood looking at his sleeping figure in confusion. “Linhardt. Hey, Linhardt!” Xin said as she gently shook him awake. “What are you doing?” 

“Sleeping?” he suggests, then realizes where he is. “Fuck, I’m so sorry, I must’ve woken up or something and went here without realizing…” He rambled on. Xin looked at him with questioning eyes, but decided to believe him for the better. “Look, I didn’t mean too. Let's make breakfast, because there’s something I have to ask.”

“Alright,” Xin replied, once again confused. 

~~~~~~~~~

Breakfast was made and sitting on the table. Xin had sat on one of the chairs, watching Linhardt cook. He sat down across from her and sighed. “Xin,” he began, but stopped himself. He didn’t know how to handle something like this, or even mention it when it was clear the other party didn’t know what happened at the, well, party. “I…” but then stopped again to put his head in his hands. He wasn’t ever good at confrontation like this, and there was a slight nagging in his mind that kept saying maybe it’s better if she didn’t know. 

“Lin, whatever you’re trying to tell me is taking a toll on you, so just take your time, okay?” Xin has reassured him and put her hand on his. 

“Alright. Here goes nothing,” and he took a deep breath. “Last night, you told me you loved me.” Xin froze with that. She hadn't expected him to know, and she didn't know why she didn’t remember telling him something as important as that. The burning question in her mind was  _ Why didn’t I remember telling him? _ but soon the memories of the previous night started flooding in, little bits of loud music, people dancing, and a hazy atmosphere. 

“I… I have to go,” and with that Xin stood up and made a beeline for the front door. She didn't bother grabbing whatever she brought, the only thing on her mind was to leave the situation and go back to the safety of her own home. 

“Xin, wait!” Linhardt called after her, but it was no use. The door slammed shut and she was already running towards her house. Xin took the spare key inside with her when she went inside, and when she locked the door she fell to a squat with her back to the door. 

“This wasn’t how it was meant to go.” She thought out loud, then slowly got back up to her feet and trudged to her room. She could hear a faint knocking at her door and the occasional “Xin!”, but she tuned it out and let her head fall onto her pillow and let out a groan. This wasn’t something she wanted to deal with, and she didn’t know why she decided to tell him in the first place. 

“This wasn’t supposed to happen,” Xin sighed into her pillow. “What was I thinking?!” She heard another knock on the door. “Go away,” Xin called out. “I need time to think.” 

“Hear me out?” Linhardt’s voice comes from the doorway. She forgot about the spare key, and how Linhardt knows where she hid it. “You didn’t even let me respond.” Xin shakes her head and goes under the blankets on her bed. 

“Not now, I need time.” 

“How about we go discuss it over coffee? Maybe tea? Boba tea?” Linhardt asks, hopeful. 

“Sure, fine, just… not right now.” Xin responds, still hidden in the bed. 

“Okay, not right now. This weekend?” Xin checks the date on her phone and sees that it's Tuesday. 

“Alright. This weekend.” Xin finally says. She gets a smile from Linhardt who turns to leave.

As he’s walking away, he turns back and calls out. “See you this weekend!” and Xin doesn’t know how she’s going to make it to the weekend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive had this chapter written forever and its finALLY posTED


	6. What Comes Next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> afterwards..... the meeting......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xin u better like this even tho it took forever

Xin awakens to her phone buzzing with a text message, having fallen asleep with it in her hands. She checks the message, and it’s from Linhardt, giving details for their meeting. Everything felt surreal, like just a dream, or nightmare, in this case. The meeting, if you could even call it that, was at a small little coffee shop near their houses, and on Saturday. Xin was dreading it, but she knew she had to clean up the mess that she made. She got ready and took a deep breath before opening her door. Closing the door behind her, she looked around for Linhardt to see if he left yet, but there was no sign of him. Sneakily she walked down the sidewalk, but was caught off guard when Linhardt appeared behind her and cleared his throat. 

“Going somewhere?” Linhardt asked, trying to make the clearly distressed Xin smile. His smile turned to a concerned frown. “Look, you don’t have to do this if you don't want to-”

“I want to.” Xin responded, but Linhardt remained unconvinced. “I need to, at least, or I’ll be worried about this whole thing for the rest of my life.”

“If that's the case,” he sighed, “Then why don’t we walk together? We don't have to talk about anything if you don’t want to, though!” He waved his hands frantically. “I’m fine just walking in silence.” And Xin nodded and continued walking with Linhardt by her side.

Arriving at the boba shop, Xin and Linhardt sat down. While Linhardt went to order their favorite drinks, Xin looked back and thought about the walk in awkward silence, accidental hand brushes, and stolen glances exchanged between the two. Once Linhardt sat back down, the awkwardness grew as they both sipped their drinks in silence, neither one wanting to speak up first. 

“Xin-” Linhardt began at the same time Xin opened her mouth to speak. “Sorry, you go first.” And with that she let out a sigh and started to talk.   
“Lin-, sorry, Linhardt,” 

“No, it's ok.I like the nickname.” Linhardt interrupted her. “Please continue.”

“ _ Lin _ , I’m sorry about everything. The confusion, the whole running away thing, for wasting your time, all of it. I was out of line, and I don’t know what got into me that night.”

“Xin.”

“And also, sorry for ignoring you and everyone else.” She looked at him with a pleading expression. “If we can put this whole thing behind us, and act like it never happened, that would be-”

“ _ Xin _ ” Linhardt said, a little more forcefully than his regular soft tone. “Xin it's okay. I’m not upset, or hate you, or anything of the sort.”

“But with everything that happened, there's no way…” Xin trailed off, starting to get lost in the imaginary scenarios that were playing out in her brain, all with a bad ending. 

“Xin, I love you too.”

She was caught off guard with his words. How could Linhardt,  _ Linhardt _ , love her back? She must’ve been silent for too long because when she came back to the present world from her thoughts, she was met with the concerned face of her “friend”, if they were even that anymore. Surely this was some sort of sick joke being played on her, and Linhardt wasn’t who she thought he was. 

“Well? Say something, I’m getting worried.” Linhardt spoke, breaking the silence in the room, wearing a worried expression. 

“What do I say? There isn’t much to say now. Are we friends, are we not? How is this going to work now?” Xin started to ramble on, but stopped when Linhardt leaned over the table and brought his lips to hers.

“Does that clear up any questions?” Linhardt says, pulling away while Xin was sitting there in confusion at what had just happened. Her face was blushing furiously, which Linhardt found adorable.

“I, I guess…” Xin said, straightening herself up again. 

“Now,” Linhardt started, taking her hand over the table, “Would you like to go on a  _ proper _ date, as my girlfriend?”

“Yes, that would be nice.”

~~~~~~~~~

“Why are we back at your house?” Xin questioned.

“I thought we could spend our first date as a couple staying in and having a movie marathon. Is that ok with you?”

“That sounds like fun.” Xin smiled.

They started off the night with Xin’s favorite movie, Clueless. While the movie was playing, they kept scooting ever closer together, and Xin would turn to Linhardt and catch him staring just in time to see him turn away, blush dusting his cheeks. By the third movie that was playing, which was another Leap Year, another choice of Xin’s, Linhardt’s arm was over Xin’s shoulders and they were huddled close together. After much persuasion, Linhardt got Xin to watch Get Out. Xin had looked up to see Linhardt looking back at her, his face slightly blushing. He slowly leaned in towards Xin, who moved in for the kiss, but when their lips were mere inches apart, the movie had a jumpscare which caught them both off guard and they sheepishly went back to their original positions. 

“I’m,” Linhardt started, “I’m gonna go get some popcorn, do you want any?” he said immediately after. 

“Sure,” Xin replied and thought back to Linhardt and how their relationship would change. Linhardt returned and Xin happily accepted the popcorn and returned her attention to the movie. 

~~~~~~~~~

Xin must have fallen asleep at some point, because when she woke up she was in Linhardt’s bed yet again and he was nowhere in sight. Going downstairs groggily, she smelt a delicious scent coming from the kitchen. Upon entering, Linhardt was there, cooking breakfast and quietly humming a song. 

“Oh, you’re awake. Good morning!” He said with a smile and walked over to give her a peck on the cheek. “I’m making french toast, do you want any?”

“Yes please,” Xin responded and went to sit at the table. She didn't have work until later, so it wouldn't harm her to sit and enjoy the morning with her new boyfriend. While they still hadn’t worked out the details, it was nice to not have to question their relationship anymore, let alone avoid each other because of mistakes Xin had made. Linhardt walked over and set down a plate of delicious smelling french toast. They happily ate together, until it was time for Xin to get ready for work. 

“Do you mind if I walk you to work?” He asked, once she was finished getting ready. 

“Only if you want to.” And with that they set off for work. 

~~~~~~~~~

Once Xin’s shift ended, which seemed to drag on forever, Linhardt was at the door to walk her home. Together, they walked in a comfortable silence, hand in hand. When they reached her front porch, Linhardt stopped and looked at her.    
“Xin.” She hummed and went to unlock her door. “Xin, don’t make me have to ask this.”

“Do what?” and when she turned around she was met by Linhardt, face bright red, and looking directly at her. “Can I kiss you?”

Xin looked surprised, but nodded as they enjoyed a moment in each other’s presence. 

**Author's Note:**

> im oswwy i dont write,,,,, this might get better who knows


End file.
